Fellow Fugitives
by foxfire222
Summary: Murdock is being held by some nasty characters when all of a sudden three strangers come to his rescue.  What will happen? Read and find out.  Rated T for language.


Murdock was humiliated and pissed. He had just been going to the corner store to buy milk when he had been snatched up. He had been hiding in Boston for a few months and had been keeping his head down. All he had done was beat up some guy trying to rob a store. That was all. And now he was tied to a chair in some basement with blood dribbling down his face from a cut on his head where he had been knocked out.

Apparently the robber had been related to some big cheese of crime. And he knew he was on his own. The team had split up after their second escape, deciding it would be safer to be apart for a few months and then meet up later.

Murdock had been doing great until earlier that evening when he had been whacked over the head and woke up tied to a chair. He had only been awake for a few hours according to his watch and still no one had come to see him. He was in the exact center of a small cement room. The chair was bolted to the floor and had a light hanging over it.

They had stripped him down to his green boxers and thrown all his clothes in the corner so he could see them but not reach them. He had started to sing and had been doing so for about an hour when he heard something funny. It sounded like gunfire from above. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad. If it was more bad guys and they found him he would most likely be shot on the spot. If it was law enforcement and they found him he would be arrested. Neither option sounded appealing at the moment.

Suddenly it got very quiet. Then both his theories were shot to hell when he heard laughing and arguing coming down the stairs.

"I'm telling you, I shot that guy first." said a voice with an Irish accent

Another replied in the same accent, "No, I shot him first ya fucking liar."

Then a third voice with a Mexican accent said, "Point is that suckers dead, just like we wanted. Now let's check out these rooms. These guys are known for scooping people up for no fucking reason."

Murdock smiled and figured he had nothing to loose and started to sing again at the top of his lungs, "NO BODY KNOWS THE TROUBLE I'VE SEEN." he started and went on from there until his door was open

There stood three men, guns raised. Two of them were obviously related from the way they looked. He figured those were the Irish guys. They had facial hair and short hair. They wore matching jeans, black turtle necks, and black pea coats. They also had rosaries around their necks.

The third man was obviously the Mexican and he was dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather trench coat. When Murdock saw the guns in the Mexican's hands he smiled, "Nice guns, very festive."

The two men in back giggled while the Mexican just scowled, "You think that's funny or something?"

Murdock got a confused look on his face, "What, I really like them."

The Mexican smiled and stepped forward, "Well, that's okay then."

The other two started in and then all three of them started to giggle. One of the Irish boys asked, "Where are yur fucking pants?"

Murdock sighed, "In the corner over there."

While the one who had spoken when to get them the other Irish man asked, "Why did they take yur fucking clothes."

Murdock just smiled and said. "I think it was so they could torture me later without all that cloth getting in the way." and he said it as if this was nothing new and not scary at all

The three men appeared to notice this and became wary of him slightly, "Why would they want to be doing that?" asked one of the Irish men

Murdock just grinned wider, "Cause I beat up some chump robbing a store on 47th. Some kid related to some stupid mud sucker named Jimmy Two-Step. I'm assuming that asshole is dead now?"

All three men grinned right back at him and nodded. They untied him from the chair and waited for him to get dressed. As soon as Murdock slapped his ball cap onto his head he asked, "So, how do you plan to get out of here seeing as the rest of the gang is on it's way here right now for a big meeting?"

The three men froze, "What the fuck are you talking about?" they all asked at once

"Well, I heard someone in the hallway earlier talking about how he would love to get started making me scream but first he had some big meeting." Murdock looked at his watch, "The guests should be here any time now."

Suddenly the two Irish guys turned on the Mexican and they each smacked him over the head, "Ow, what the hell guys?"

"This was your fucking plan Romeo. If we die it'll be all your fault." yelled one of them

Before they could fight anymore Murdock was out the door and starting up the stairs, "Follow me, I have a thought."

As he came out of the basement he looked around at all the bodies, "Wow, you guys sure know how to clean up. I haven't see a job like this in months." Murdock reached down and picked up a few guns and tucked them into his jacket

The three men had frozen again, listening to what Murdock was saying with a manic grin on his face. The Mexican, Romeo, asked, "Dude, who are you?"

Murdock turned to them, "Army Ranger, Captain, James 'Howling Mad' Murdock, wrongly convicted Federal fugitive, and the best damn pilot alive. Now come on, there should be a chopper on the roof. Guys like these always have something like that."

Murdock didn't wait for them before running off. He could hear them following him and arguing about if they could trust him in Spanish, thinking he couldn't understand them.

"_Can we trust this guy?"_

"_I don't see what choice we have Romeo. What do you think Murphy?"_

"_I think we should follow him for now Connor. Man seems to know what he's doing. As for all this stuff he keeps saying, we can get it out of him later."_

"_Sounds like a plan guys, we can do that after we escape."_ said Murdock back to them. When he saw their looks of shock over his shoulder he just smiled, "What, I can't speak another language or 12?"

They burst out onto the roof and Murdock almost cried. There stood one of the most beautiful choppers he had ever seen. He pretended to wipe his eyes of tears and said in and Irish accent that made the three men stare, "I'm home Danny Boy." before running over to it and hugging it

"This guys fucking nuts." said the Irish man known as Connor

"I'd have to agree with you there." Murphy said as he nodded

"What is wrong with him man?" Romeo asked

Murdock turned to the three men, "That has never rightly been determined. Now, you want a lift out or not cause I just saw about 10 cars pull up?" Murdock asked as he jumped into the pilot seat and started up the chopper

The men looked at each other, smiled, and then all ran into the chopper. As soon as the doors were closed Murdock took off, "Attention passengers, your Captain had turned on the no smoking and seatbelt signs. Please place all tray tables in the proper upright position. And have a pleasant flight."

With that he went as fast as he could, a few bullets clanging off the side of the chopper. He just laughed and howled with joy as he flew for the first time in months. He flew farther and farther from the isolated estate. After flying for a while the Mexican. Romeo leaned over next to him, "Where are you taking us man?"

"I don't rightly know. I was just gonna fly until I ran out of fuel. Is there a certain place you wanna go?" Murdock yelled back at them

The Irishman known as Murphy stuck his head forward, "Why don't you land in that park down there and then come back to our place? We got a few questions for you."

Murdock just smiled wider and asked, "If I say no, would you shoot me?"

Murphy just smiled back, "Depends, would I have to?"

Murdock just laughed, "I like you boys. Just like my unit." Murdock began to land the chopper, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. Please fasten seatbelts as we will be landing now."

As soon as the chopper landed Murdock jumped out and opened the door for the men to get out. Then he said in a slight British accent, "I hope your flight was satisfactory gentlemen. Please fly with us again some time."

The boys just gave him that wary look again but it was softened by slight smiles on all of their faces. The Irishman known as Connor patted him on the shoulder, "Thanks for the lift man. Now come along with us and we'll buy you a pint."

Murdock looked thoughtful, "I really don't drink much, but I guess I could have one. But after that it's strictly non-alcoholic."

Connor just smiled, "It's a deal man. Now come on, you have to meet Doc."

After walking a few blocks they came to an old Irish bar that appeared to be closed at this late hour. Surprisingly Murphy pulled a key from his pocket and used it to unlock the door. He followed them inside and put his hands up as a shotgun was pointed right at his face.

The men behind him just laughed and Murphy said, "Let up Doc, it's just a guest of ours."

The shotgun was lowered to show a shaky old man, "Boys," he said in an Irish accent, "I've told you not to bring guests without notice…Fuck, Ass."

Murdock wasn't even surprised by the cursing. He had seen plenty of people like this man at the hospital in Germany. He just held out his hand, "Howdy there. Names Murdock, but you can call me H.M. if you want."

The man, Doc, shook his hand firmly, "And what does that stand for?"

Murdock just grinned a manic grin, "Why, Howling Mad, of course."

Soon he was rushed up stairs and into a secret room. When he saw all the games he laughed like a little boy and began to investigate all of them. Behind him he heard Romeo say, "See, I'm not the only one who thinks it's cool."

Soon they were all comfortable. Murdock was perched atop a pinball machine with a bottle of beer in his hand. He just smiled and before the boys could ask any questions he said, "I have a question for you before we get started. Not a big question mind you, just a yes or no sort of deal. Call it payment for the ride."

"I supose that sounds fair don't it Murph?" Connor asked

Murphy smiled, "I suppose it is. Alrigth, ask yur question."

Murdock nodded his thanks, took a breath and asked, "You're the Saints of Boston arent you?"

All three of them just smiled, "Oh, he's a smart one. Yes, we are." Murphy said.

All three men were surprised when Murdock gave a sad sigh, "Yeah, I thought so." he chugged the rest of the beer and hopped off the pinball machine, "Guess we should get this over with, don't want to drag it out." he got down on his knees in front of the three Saints, "Just make it quick alright."

The three men just stared for a few seconds. Then Romeo asked, "Dude, what are you doing?"

Murdock just looked at them seriously and asked, "The Saints kill criminals right?" the men nodded, "Would that include Federal fugitives?" the men nodded again, "Well then I don't see how this can go any other way. You were gonna ask about how I knew all that stuff and acted the way I did. That would end in me telling you I was accused and convicted of crimes against the US Army and escaped a few months ago. This would then lead to you boys blowing me to pieces. So lets just get it over with please. Just don't get holes in my hat, it's my favorite." he kept his head up but closed his eyes

The three men just stared once again. Murphy got down on his knees in front of Murdock, "You said you were convicted, not guilty. Are you guilty of what you were accused of?"

Murdock opened his eyes and they burned with anger, "Of course not. I love my country. I would never do what I was accused of."

Murphy stood, after seeing the truth in the man's eyes, "Well then why would we shoot ya?"

Murdock blinked in confusion, "Because I'm a fugitive, a wanted man. Isn't that what you do?"

All three of the men laughed as Romeo and Connor helped Murdock to his feet, "No, we only judge and punish the guilty. If your not guilty then we don't shoot. We can spot a good man a mile off." Connor said

Romeo smiled, "So, sounds like you got quit a story. Wanna share it with your fellow fugitives?"

Murdock just smiled, "Well, the real story starts about 9 years ago in Mexico."

**And that is the end of this story…maybe. I might do a few drabbles or something based off of this but I want to know what you all think of it first.**


End file.
